Memorias
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Recuerdos y momentos al azar de distintos personajes. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". 155w. No hay conexiones entre ellos.
1. Exhausta

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima**

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Me reto:** Kaoru Black.

 **155w.**

* * *

Ginny estaba cansada cuando llego a casa.

Se había pasado todo el día entrenando, madame Pip había descubierto métodos muggles de entrenamiento que la dejaron vuelta polvo, ¿acaso los muggles disfrutaban el dolor? Podía sentir sus piernas pesadas, sus caderas adoloridas, su abdomen quemaba, sus brazos igual y aún respiraba irregularmente, pero todos sus dolores e incomodidades se fueron cuando la vio.

Cuando vio su largo cabello rubio, su figura curvilínea y escucho su tatareo, una sonrisa se formó en su cara y se acercó a ella.

―Hola―susurra abrazándola por la espalda.

Luna sonríe y estira el cuello enfocando sus ojos grises en los suyos.

―Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

―Pip me estrujo hasta la última gota―se queja y esconde su cara en el cuello de ella.

―Anda a cambiarte, te prepararé un tónico para que te relajes.

―Gracias. Te amo.

―También te amo.

Y Ginny agradece profundamente tener a Luna, estaría perdida sin ella.


	2. Relato de un amor

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterheads" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Me reto:** Angelito Bloodsherry.

N° de palabras: 2472.

* * *

―Lleva esto a la mesa dos y regresa por lo de la mesa tres.

Pansy toma la gran bandeja de plata que le tiende el señor Prescott y sopla un mechón de cabello que le cae entre los ojos.

Cuando salió de Hogwarts definitivamente no pensó en terminar trabajando en un pequeño bar en el condado de Lancashire, pero, luego de terminar la guerra, Pansy tomó sus cosas y se marchó todo lo lejos que pudo.

De pequeña su madre le había instruido para que fuese femenina, coqueta y ambiciosa, pero nunca le había enseñado a ser ella misma, algo que la guerra la había obligado a reflexionar.

La libertad era lo que ansiaba la pelinegra, algo que en Londres no iba a encontrar, no allá donde estaba sujeta a las ataduras de lo que la habían obligado a ser.

―No te pago solo para que luzcas bonita, Pansy―gruñe madame Úrsula pasando a su lado.

―Lo siento, madame―murmura y les sonríe a los comensales entregándoles su orden.

 _¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Pansy Parkinson dejándose mandar._

Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes.

Y Pansy suspira concentrándose en su trabajo.

* * *

La pelinegra se frota las manos soplando entre ellas, buscando un poco de calor, no importaba que llevase guantes, el frío lograba calarse en ella. Caminando por la solitaria calle Pansy elige pensar en su atuendo que en su realidad; lleva una falda negra y corta con mallas de algodón del mismo color, una camisa blanca a botones negros manga larga con un moño en el cuello, un largo abrigo negro, una boina, una bufanda de color esmeralda y los guantes felpudos. Pansy acaricia su bufanda pensando en esa vieja tradición; cuando su carta a Hogwarts llegó inmediatamente supo cuál sería su casa así que cuando fue al andén 9 y ¾ se vistió completamente de verde y así había sido todos los años, tal vez no totalmente de verde pero sí con algo de ese color. Ella era una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y estaba orgullosa por ello; un Slytherin era astuto, persuasivo, carismático y aristocrático, no eran esos magos con ideas extremistas que buscaban solamente el poder a costa de los demás. Por eso Pansy exhibía orgullosa y altanera los colores de su casa.

Pero ahora estaba en la otra punta del país donde no importaba si estaba o no orgullosa de Slytherin, ahora todo lo que importaban eran las cuentas.

* * *

―Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo servirle? ―Pregunta Pansy sacando su libreta del delantal de la falta, poniendo su sonrisa amable.

Cuando sus ojos negros atrapan unos peculiares y muy famosos ojos verdes siente su cuerpo tensarse. De todos los bares del maldito mundo mágico justamente Harry Potter tenía que aparecerse en el que trabajaba.

― ¿Parkinson? ―Cuestiona el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

―No veo que haya otra, Potter―responde con su antiguo tono nasal―. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

― ¿Trabajas aquí?

―No, solo me gusta disfrazarme―resopla fastidiada, _estúpido Potter_ ―. ¿Pedirás algo o no?

Pansy, en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en el lugar, nunca había tratado así de mal a un comensal, pero ahora estaba frente al famoso salvador del mundo mágico, el chico que lograba fastidiarla con su presencia.

―Un café negro, por favor―dice después de observarla un rato en silencio.

―Cuando venga espero que sepas que comerás.

Y se da la vuelta sin dejarle replicar nada al pelinegro.

Si había algo que agradecía Pansy era el no haberse encontrado con ninguno de sus excompañeros en todos esos años, ni siquiera con Theo o con Blaise, mucho menos con Draco, así que no le fascinaba la idea de ver a Potter.

Llega hasta una pequeña estufa y mueve la varita preparando el café –una de las pocas cosas que se le permitía preparar- y su mirada termina en Potter, para su sorpresa el azabache la está viendo fijamente así que alza una ceja, retándolo, y Potter aparta la mirada sonrojado.

Durante su época de estudiante Pansy se había dedicado a dejar ciertos comentarios desdeñosos al Trío de Oro, pero sin prestarles mayor interés. Sin embargo Potter traía todos esos recuerdos que prefería mantener en un muy lejano cajón de su memoria.

 _Contrólate, Pansy. Sólo es Potter, no tienes que hacer mucho escándalo. Debes conservar este trabajo._

Así que, armándose de paciencia, sirve el café en una taza blanca y se acerca, de nuevo, al azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Espero lo disfrutes―murmura depositando la taza frente a él, causando que Potter se sobresalte.

―Eh… gracias.

― ¿Ya decidiste qué comerás? ―Pregunta sacando la libreta del delantal.

 _Amable, Pansy. Amable._

Potter le da una mirada sospechosa y Pansy resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos.

―Pastel de cornualles, por favor.

Pansy asiente anotando el pedido y luego baja la libreta recordando las palabras de madame Úrsula.

― ¿Quisieras algo más? El especial de la casa es chuletas de cerdo bañadas en hidromiel, también están las costillas asadas y el pan de ajo, que está muy bueno.

―Por ahora solo el pastel, gracias.

Pansy asiente y se retira.

Tal vez no le gustase la presencia de Potter, pero no por él perdería su trabajo.

No, no le daría esa importancia.

* * *

Apenas lo ve entrando Pansy se mueve a la estufa y comienza a preparar el café.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la primera vez que Potter había ido al bar y, al parecer, le gustaba mucho la comida de allí o, como Pansy sospechaba, era un entrometido de primera porque había vuelto todos los días. Al comienzo Pansy había mantenido una relación –si es que podía llamársele así- estrictamente cordial con él, sin embargo a los pocos días Potter terminó de darle tanta lata que comenzó a responder, vagamente, sus preguntas. Ahora Pansy sabía cuál era su comida favorita, que bebidas prefería, que tan dura era la Academia de Aurores y un montón de cosas más.

―Potter―saluda poniendo la taza humeante de café frente al azabache.

―Hola, Pansy―la morena hace una mueca, por más que le repitiese que se llamaba Parkinson el azabache insistía en llamarla por su nombre ―. ¿Qué tal el día?

―No ha habido mucho ajetreo, falta poco para el mediodía―responde sacando la libreta―. ¿Qué pedirás hoy?

― ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Y ahí estaba su pequeño juego, después de dos días Potter le pedía que ordenase por él y ella insistía en decirle lo que había en el menú.

―Las costillas en salsa están estupendas, también el biscocho borracho está llamativo y además el señor Prescott preparó un dulce de leche bastante bueno.

―Quiero todo eso―dice sonriéndole.

―En seguida lo traigo.

Pansy se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el señor Prescott, que murmura algo cuando lee la orden y termina diciéndole que tardará media hora. Mientras tanto se voltea y se dirige a los demás comensales, un pequeño grupo de señoras mayores, y camina de aquí para allá con bebidas y bandejas. Pero todo ese tiempo puede sentir la mirada de Potter en ella, algo que, inexplicablemente, lograba hacerla poner _incómoda_ , así denominaba ella a la sensación hormigueante en su cuerpo. Pansy no era idiota, ella sabía muy bien la reacción que conseguía en el género masculino, el conjunto que hacían sus delgadas y largas piernas con su estrecha cintura la volvían algo agradable a la vista, sin embargo a la morena nunca le dio la menor importancia a esas reacciones, al menos no desde hace tres años para acá. Pero ahora, malditamente ahora, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a esas indiscretas miradas de Potter.

 _¿Por qué Potter?_

Ella no era ciega, ni mucho menos estúpida, sabía que Potter era guapo, pero chicos más guapos que él le había coqueteado y Pansy no había dudado en mandarlos a perderse en un bosque. Tal vez fuesen sus grandes ojos verdes, que a veces lucían tímidos y muchas picaros, tal vez fuese su alborotado cabello azabache, que le daba un aire de chico malo, o podría ser su altura que junto a los músculos que tenían le daban un cuerpo fibroso, además de una ancha espalda (y Pansy sabía que eso la volvía loca). Sin embargo es sacada de sus pensamientos gracias al grito del señor Prescott.

― ¡Pedido número tres! ―Ladra y Pansy corre hacia las bandejas.

En el camino hacia la mesa del azabache Pansy deja unos batidos y aros de cebolla en otra mesa.

―Aquí tienes―murmura depositando los platos con mucho cuidado.

Cuando el último plato está puesto Pansy se da la vuelta lista para irse, sin embargo una mano en su muñeca hace que se congele.

― ¿A qué hora sales?

La morena pasa saliva nerviosa, el calor que propagaba la mano de Potter en su muñeca hacia todo su cuerpo lograba desconcentrarla.

―Yo… eh… yo―Pansy carraspea de manera nerviosa y se ordena calamarse―. Salgo a las seis.

―Bien―dice Potter y le suelta la muñeca.

Pansy se pone a caminar y hasta que llega detrás del mostrador lanza un suspiro, a su parecer, ridículo.

Muchos chicos le habían preguntado a qué hora salía y Pansy siempre lograba esquivarlos, ¿por qué a Potter si le había respondido? Y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, descubre que no lo evitaría, en realidad quería que el azabache se quedase esperándola.

 _Estúpidas hormonas._

* * *

―Que tengas buen fin de semana, cariño.

―Gracias.

Pansy recoge su abrigo del perchero y le regala una última sonrisa a madame Úrsula, la mujer podía tener sus momentos de frialdad y mal humor, pero también era dulce y cariñosa.

La morena quiere golpearse cuando los nervios, porque Potter muy posiblemente esté esperando por ella, vuelven haciendo que sus manos tiemblen.

―Tienes que comportarte, eres una maldita Parkinson; una perra fría―murmura y, dando un suspiro, sale por la puerta de atrás del bar.

Camina con pasos largos y rápidos el callejón oscuro y cuando sale a la calle quiere bufar. No veía a Potter.

 _Genial. Haciendo todo un melodrama para que al final el estúpido…_

―Hola.

Pansy se gira y, efectivamente, Potter está frente a ella, con las mejillas rojas y un gran abrigo de cuero.

―Hola―responde sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico, ¡ni siquiera permitía que "llegasen"!

― ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

―Seguro.

Y así Potter se pone a su lado y comienzan a caminar.

Al inicio un pesado silencio cae entre ellos, hasta que el azabache comienza a hacerle preguntas y Pansy decide que es hora de contestarlas.

― ¿Qué te trajo a Lancashire?

―Necesitaba irme lo más lejos posible de Londres―responde luego de unos segundos, y gira la cabeza viendo al azabache―. ¿Y a ti qué te trae a Lancashire?

―En tercer año en la Academia comienzas a vigilar lugares reales, para poner en práctica lo que has aprendido y ver si realmente saber algo. Casi nunca son lugares de Londres, así que ahora estoy aquí con otros tres compañeros.

―Cualquiera pensaría que en la Guerra habrías demostrado que sabes algo―murmura Pansy con una sonrisa sarcástica

La morena puede apreciar como Potter se remueve incómodo y frunce el ceño.

―No quería aprovecharme de mi fama. Si iba a ser auror era porque realmente lo merecía, porque, al igual que todos, lo había ganado.

―Tan Gryffindor―pica Pansy y, para su sorpresa, el azabache ríe.

―Sí, es cierto. ¿Ser mesera era tu sueño?

―No, no realmente. Me gustaría ser medibruja―confiesa y Potter se gira con las cejas levantadas―. Sí, todos piensan lo mismo. ¿Por qué una insufrible niñata quisiera ser medibruja? Y, siéndonos sinceros, nadie iba a darle un trabajo como medibruja a una mortífaga―Pansy se permite una sonrisa sarcástica―, y el colegio era bastante caro y no podía permitírmelo. Así que me alejé de Londres y lo mejor que conseguí fue ser mesera, ah, pero soy la mejor mesera del Wampus bar.

―Las dos guerras del mundo mágico fueron ocasionadas por un sujeto que discriminaba y todavía las personas lo siguen haciendo. Eso me hace cuestionar si mu lucha sirvió de algo.

―Pueden vencer al origen de la ideas pero nunca a la idea de las personas.

Potter se detiene y le da una sonrisa.

―Cierto.

Y así siguen hablando; Pansy dejando caer sus comentarios sarcásticos y Potter bromeando. Sin darse cuenta terminan en un parque muggle y el azabache la invita a sentarse en una banca, Pansy se sienta al lado de él y continúan hablando.

Cuando el cielo está completamente negro y las estrellas junto a la luna comienzan a brillar Potter le aparta un mechón de la cara.

―Perdón―murmura el azabache sonrojándose.

 _Al diablo_ , piensa Pansy antes de impedirle que se aleje de ella, tomándolo por el cuello del abrigo.

―No lo sientas―murmura soplando sobre los labios del azabache.

Pansy fija sus ojos brevemente sobre esos luminosos ojos verdes y, sin pensárselo mucho, termina con la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios.

El beso es lento, es dulce y torpe, es tímido.

Y le encanta.

* * *

― ¡No lo harás! Ya te lo dije, no volveré a decírtelo.

― ¡Sí lo haré!

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Acaso me respondiste?! ―Pansy cruza sus brazos frente a ella y le da su mejor mirada furiosa al pequeño azabache frente a ella―. Dime, James Sirius, ¿me respondiste?

―N-o, mamá―tartamudea el pequeño y antes que Pansy pueda hablar, para castigarlo, el pequeño le da una sonrisa traviesa y huye.

―Pequeña sabandija―gruñe, sin embargo una sonrisa se posa en su cara cuando siente unos brazos rodeándola desde atrás.

―Hola, amor―susurra su esposo dejando un beso en su cuello.

Pansy podría derretirse entre los brazos de su esposo, pero de repente recuerda el incidente con su hijo y se voltea observándolo con una ceja en alto.

― ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Potter?

Harry pasa saliva nervioso, Pansy solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba realmente furiosa o caliente y él, lamentablemente, sospechaba que se trataba de la primera opción.

―Nada, ¿qué podría haber hecho? ―Pregunta con un tono inocente.

Sin embargo su esposa parece no tragarse su actuación porque le mira furiosa.

― ¡Tú hijo acaba de contestarme! ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque su padre, sí tú, le dijo, le _prometió_ , que le dejaría volar en su escoba. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

― ¿Mi hijo? ―Pregunta estúpidamente Harry y cuando la furia relampaguea en los ojos de Pansy sabe que ha perdido.

―Sí, tú hijo. ¿Acaso tienes otro?

Harry retrocede, porque el tono de Pansy se había vuelto peligroso.

―No… yo… ¿cómo…? No.

―Habla bien, Potter―gruñe la morena y Harry hace lo más sensato que se le ocurre.

Sale corriendo.

Pansy observa estupefacta como Harry literalmente huye de ella.

―De algún lado tenía que salir James―murmura rodando los ojos.

Pansy baja la mirada hacia su muy abultado abdomen y sabe que Harry salió corriendo solo porque sabe que ella no puede.

―Maldito, Potter―gruñe y se voltea hacia la estufa―. Hoy alguien dormirá en el sofá.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Bien, señorita Reina de los capítulos largos aquí te dejo mi respuesta. Aún no termina de convencerme del todo, pero no quería dejarte esperando más :/ Espero cumpla tus expectativas :3_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	3. La niña de cabellos castaños y el rubio

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterheads" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Me reto:** Kaoru Black.

N° de palabras: 621.

* * *

― ¡Hora de jugar, niños!

El montón de niños sale corriendo hacia el patio trasero sin embargo una pequeña con dos moños castaños se queda sentada leyendo un libro y un pequeño de cabellos rubios la mira con las cejas fruncidas.

―Tenemos que _il_ _a jugal_ ―le dice el niño rubio.

La pequeña de moños castaños levanta la mirada del libro y le frunce el ceño.

―Estoy leyendo―responde cortante la pequeña.

― _Pelo_ es _hola_ de _jugal_.

La castaña suspira frustrada y observa de manera reprobatoria al niño, algo sorprendente en una niña de apenas siete añitos.

―Estoy leyendo―repite―. No quiero _jugal_ ―la castaña hunde el ceño aún más, aparentemente no gustándole hablar mal.

― _Jugal_ es _diveltido_ ―el niño la mira con un puchero―. _Leel_ no _diveltido_.

La niña lo mira ofendida y levanta el libro, ignorándolo.

El niño rubio la mira insistentemente, hasta que la pequeña de moños castaños suspira dejando el libro.

―Está bien, jugar un rato―cede poniéndose de pie.

El niño rubio pone una gran sonrisa y, riendo, se acerca a la niña dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione, la niña, se queda quieta observando como Tony, en niño rubio, corre hacia la puerta.

― _Helmani_ , vamo a _jugal_ ―dice el niño cuando se da cuenta que no está a su lado.

La castaña, sonrojada, camina hasta el niño y juntos se dirigen al patio a jugar.

* * *

―Vamos a jugar, sí―pide un niño rubio.

Hermione baja el libro que estaba leyendo y observa fastidiada al niño delante de ella, podían ser más grandes pero Tony siempre quería jugar.

―Leer es más importante que jugar, Tony―dice la castaña de, ahora, un cabello castaño hasta los hombros―. Deberías leer más.

―Leer aburre, Mione―se queja el rubio y una mirada divertida cruza sus ojos―. Anda, vamos a jugar. ¿Por favor? ―Tony abre los ojos, que lucen brillosos, y hace un puchero.

Hermione suspira y baja el libro, siempre terminaba cediendo y siempre se resistía cuanto podía.

―Está bien, ¡pero solo un rato! ―Dice cuando Tony sonríe triunfante.

La castaña y el rubio se levantan del suelo y se dirigen a los columpios del parque.

― ¡Más alto, Mione! ¡Más alto! ―Grita el rubio.

― ¡Nos vamos a caer! ―Chilla la castaña.

Y, efectivamente, los dos niños caen en el pasto, sin embargo se ríen.

―Eres un desastre, Anthony―dice la castaña sentándose.

―No me digas así―frunce el ceño el rubio.

Cuando la castaña iba a replicar que ese era su nombre una pareja pasa frente a ellos y el chico toma la mano de la chica robándole un beso. Hermione observa el intercambio curiosa, sus papás casi nunca se besaban frente a ella.

―Un día me casaré contigo, Mione―declara el rubio hacia su lado y la castaña gira el cuello observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Con eso no se juego, Anthony―regaña cruzándose de brazos.

―No juego, es en serio―el rubio se acerca más a ella y Hermione se descruza de brazos, nerviosa―. Serás mi esposa, Mione.

Y antes de que la castaña pueda negarse el niño rubio se termina de acercar a ella robándole un beso.

Y Hermione, después de recuperarse del asombro, le devuelve el beso torpemente, sonrojándose hasta la coronilla.

Sin saber que al año siguiente su vida daría un cambio abismal y el rubio dejaría de formar parte de su vida.

Pero en ése momento no lo sabía, así que cuando se separan Hermione se toca los labios viendo con los ojos abiertos al rubio.

―Te amo, Mione―dice Tony acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

―También te amo, Tony―confiesa sonrojándose aún más.

Y el rubio sonríe y le deja un beso en la frente a la castaña y vuelven a jugar, hasta que la niña lo obliga a volver a sentarse a leer.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Confieso que me encantó escribir esto, fue realmente fácil y adorable (a mí parecer)._**

 ** _Espero te guste :)_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
